


In The Arms Of Sleep

by Bananagrump



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananagrump/pseuds/Bananagrump
Summary: After the events of Look At The Flowers, Negan attempts to prove his loyalty to Daryl and gain his trust and respect. Daryl finds himself being drawn to the man, despite their past.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Sleep Will Not Come To This Tired Body Now

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic ever and my first attempt at this pairing, but I definitely need more of these two.  
> Also, I’m typing all of this on my phone for convenience, please ignore any mistakes.

“Who are you?” Negan asks; his expression light and almost amused, but his voice heavy with intimidation and warning. 

The other man watches him, a calm defiance emanating from him. He shows no fear and, with strength and resilience in his voice, says “Daryl.”

-

As Negan sits on the fallen tree with Daryl, both facing opposite directions and neither speaking, he recalls that moment. Daryl showed him no weakness back at the Savior compound. Even while he was obeying his orders, it wasn’t from weakness. Daryl is smart, a survivor. He was playing his cards right, most likely in order to make it back to his family and watch Negan fall. Negan believes now that that was Daryl’s intention the moment they brought him back with them from the clearing. Even there, with everyone on their knees, some begging and almost all crying as Negan brutally slaughtered their family with Lucille, Daryl showed no weakness. He pulled himself quickly to his feet, with a bullet in his shoulder, and connected his fist with Negan’s face in revenge without hesitation.  
Negan figures he shouldn’t be surprised that Daryl kept that same calm defiance while He was pointing a gun at him after he was declared the new Alpha. Daryl got on his knees as instructed, but his eyes told Negan he still would never be afraid. He thought before that it might have been stupidity on Daryl’s part. Now all he can think is how he admires his steadfast resistance.  
It was still on his mind as he follows Daryl through the woods, walking far enough behind him that it felt like they weren’t even journeying together. Like Negan was just an afterthought that Daryl wouldn’t mind leaving behind. It reminded him that no matter what he does for them, it’s unlikely that he’ll ever be included in the family that the community considers themselves. But that doesn’t stop him from thinking again how strong Daryl is. He looks up at Daryl’s back, watches the experienced hunter following previous tracks back to Alexandria.  
The silence between them is beginning to irritate Negan, he doesn’t like going so long without talking to someone. So he decides he’ll speak, he’ll tell Daryl what he thinks about him. “Daryl,” he starts, “I have something I-“ “whatever you’re gonna say, it can wait. I’d rather not talk r’now.” Daryl interrupts.  
“Fine, then don’t talk. Just listen. I’m not asking for you to have a conversation with me. I’m just trying to get you to hear me for a second.” Daryl is quiet for moment, as if considering, and grunts in approval. Negan sighs a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “I just wanted to say that you amazed me back then. Didn’t matter what I did or what I had my people do to you. You resisted every step of the way. You held on to who you were. I thought you had lost it for a bit there. And I reckon you probably really did, but in the end you still stayed true to yourself. You were still Daryl. And I was impressed when you said that to my face.” Negan lets out a chuckle with those last words, then feels a nervousness he doesn’t understand creeping up in his gut. Daryl doesn’t speak.  
After a few moments of his silence, the increasing nervousness begins to make Negan feel restless, so he tries to speak again, “I know I said I didn’t want a conversation, but damn, I thought you might’ve had something to say about-“ “ ‘M I s’pose to say? ‘Thank you’? For what? Killin’ my people? Puttin’ me through hell? Stealin’ from us? Destroyin’ Alexandria? Ain’t nothin’ I gotta say to you.”  
Negan lets out an incredulous laugh. “Now I know I did some goddamn awful shit to you all. But I did my time for that. Rick saw to that and you enforced it. And I’ve tried to make up for it, and goddammit, I think I’ve more than managed that. I risked my own life to bring Alpha down for you people. All I want is my chance.”  
Daryl stops walking and Negan mirrors him. Then Daryl turns to face him and walks a few steps towards him, still leaving a wide gap between them. “I ain’t sayin’ you didn’t risk your life. But you did it for you, not us. I’m glad you did it. I’m fuckin’ glad you took that bitch’s head off. But don’t pretend for one fuckin’ second like that is gonna change a damn thing you did. Those people you killed? They were my family. I loved every single one of ‘em. Countless people died at your hands. That ain’t ever gonna change. Yeah, you did a good thing here. But for your benefit. To look good. To look like you changed so you ain’t gotta spend more time in a fuckin’ cell.”  
At that, Negan stepped forward, “now stop right there. Who are you to tell my why I made the choice I made? Who are you to stand there and pretend like you know a goddamn thing about me anymore? Yeah, I was an asshole with a twisted way of seein’ things and a gigantic messiah complex. I wish I could take back some of the shit I did, but guess what, sunshine? I fuckin’ CAN’T. And you don’t think that eats at me? You don’t think I felt the gravity of every single shitty ass choice I made while I sat there for eight goddamn years, watching you all build and grow through that tiny ass window?  
“Man, the whole fuckin’ reason I killed Alpha for you was because I saw what Rick was tryin’ to show me. That whole bullshit rehabilitation idea? That wasn’t total bullshit! I wanted Alexandria to thrive! I wanted to see what else it could become! I wanted you safe! And hell yeah, of course I’m not gonna mind the image perks that come with it! But I didn’t do it for THAT. I did it for YOU. For them. For us. I just want to make up for what I did and be a part of this.”  
Negan sighs heavily after finishing and looks down at his feet, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He looks back up at Daryl and asks, “can I do that?”  
He isn’t surprised when Daryl finally answers, but he feels his heart sink deep into his gut. As Daryl turns and begins walking again, Negan follows quietly, his response replaying in his head.

“No.”  



	2. Peace Will Not Come To This Lonely Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer than the first. I got carried away and made it much longer.

The minute they enter the walls, Rosita appears at Daryl’s side. She eyes Negan as she walks next to the other man, “you good?” She’s quiet when she asks and her body is tense as if she’s ready for a fight to break loose. “ ‘M good,” Daryl responds gruffly.   
“Gabe asked me to get you as soon as you got back. He wants to have a council meeting. Obviously, council members only.” She glares at Negan and though she said council members, he knows she really means family members. ‘Don’t worry, princess,’ he thinks. ‘Didn’t think I’d be included.’  
“Tell ‘im I’ll be there. Need a second first.” Daryl sounds angry, but his face has a shadow of something else and Negan finds himself wondering what it is. Daryl doesn’t wait for her to answer and leaves the two alone, walking tensely away with his hands shoved into his pockets, his shoulders lifted tightly and his head lowered to watch his feet. Negan watches the man as he disappears into one of the bleak houses. He hears Rosita clear her throat and looks at her, he isn’t fazed when he sees the suspicious look on her face and she turns to look at the house Daryl entered. “Watch yourself,” she says darkly. “What did I do?” Negan questions, offended at her tone.   
“You’ve done a lot of shit. Daryl radioed in to let us know what happened, he insisted that you’re to be left alone. I don’t know what you did to convince him that he can trust you, but if you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I will cut you down without a second’s hesitation.”   
She lifted a finger up to him and looked into his eyes with a fierceness in her own, “I mean that.”  
Negan nodded at her, “whatever he said to you, he’s right. You all can trust me, I wanna prove that. I’m not gonna try some shit. And I mean that too.”

-

Negan is restless after his short exchange with Rosita. It’s been a few hours since they returned now and, as far as he knows, the council meeting is still taking place. Not knowing what else to do, he busies himself with the tomato plants in the garden, getting on his knees and carefully checking each tomato over for spoilage. ‘It’s been awhile since I got to do this. Funny how much I missed this,’ he thinks. He gently rubs his thumb over the one in his hand and his mind begins to wander as he relaxes more now that he has something familiar to do. ‘He must’ve said somethin’ good if he was able to convince them to let me back in. Why though? He made it clear he isn’t gonna trust me anytime soon.’   
“I saw you come in with Daryl,” a small voice says suddenly. Negan recognizes it immediately and grins, dropping the tomato and turning to face the person it belongs to. “Hey there, kiddo. Been awhile.” Judith watches him curiously as he stands up, “what’s going on?” She asks. “I thought Daryl hated you.”  
Negan laughs and waves dismissively at her, “nah, kid, we’re best friends now! Your uncle Daryl is a tough nut to crack, but my winning personality got through to him.” He winks at her playfully and she lets out a small giggle. “I don’t think I actually believe you, but I know he must’ve let you come back for a reason.”  
Negan sighs and shifts uncomfortably on his feet. “I’m gonna be totally honest with you, Jude, I have no idea why he let me in. I don’t know why he vouched for me with the council, either. I tried to make my case out there, but I royally fuc- I mean, screwed- up.”   
“Well, it looks to me like you didn’t screw up to too bad or he wouldn’t have done that. Maybe he sees you need a friend. And maybe he needs one too.”  
He raises his brows, “What do you mean? He’s got all of you.” Judith smiles sadly, “I always thought so too, but Daryl has been different lately. He seems like he’s closing up more. I’m scared we’re gonna lose him.” She glances down at her feet and Negan steps up to her and crouches down to her level. She’s wearing Carl’s hat, so she tilts it up to see her and smiles. “Kiddo, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He doesn’t seem like the leavin’ or dyin’ type to me.”  
She looks up at him and smiles softly. “I hope not. But can you do me a favor?” “What’s that, kid?” Judith sucks in a breath and says “please take care of him.” He smiles at her, “sure thing.” And he realizes after he says it that he genuinely hopes he can. He’s surprised by that, he’s not sure why he wants to keep his word so he chalks it up to his desire to be included.   
“Judith.” Daryl calls out, both she and Negan look up to see him approaching them and Negan stands as he reaches them. Daryl pats the top of her hat and squeezes her shoulder when Judith wraps her arms around him.   
“Uncle Daryl! I missed you.” She lets go and smiles brightly up at him. “Missed you too. I need to talk to Negan, go find Aaron. He’s got somethin’ he needs your help with.” Judith takes his hand, “was everything okay out there?” Negan watches Daryl smile down at her and notices it’s a sincere smile. ‘He looks less tense around her,’ He thinks. ‘Why do I care what he looks like?’ He internally rolls his eyes at himself.   
“Everything’s fine, sweetheart.” Negan grins at the pet name, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Daryl with the look he’s now giving him. He shrugs and Daryl once again pats Judith’s head. “Now go on, I’ll see you soon.” Judith obeys, waves her goodbyes to them both, and runs off to find Aaron. She stops to turn to Negan, says “don’t forget about the favor!” And then she’s gone.  
“Favor?” Daryl asks, crossing his arms. “When a kid asks you to do something, you listen,” Negan shrugs. He notices a backpack slung over Daryl’s shoulder. “Going somewhere?” Daryl nods, “you an’ me both. Goin’ to walk the perimeter and keep an eye out. Got some stuff in here for us so we won’t have to be back for awhile.” Negan raises an eyebrow. “The council is okay with that? Me going with you?” Daryl nods and takes a glance around them. It doesn’t take long for Negan to realize what’s going on. “Ah, I see. They don’t want me here, so you’re on babysitting duty. Man, I bet you hate that. Can’t say I’m surprised though. Wouldn’t guess they’d want me here.”   
“Is what it is,” Daryl dismisses. He starts towards the gate and waves for Negan to follow. “Are they not worried I’m gonna kill you out there though?” Daryl scoffs, “I can hold my own, they all know that.” Negan chuckles and follows him out of the gate. He glances up and sees an Alexandrian he isn’t familiar with on guard, the man is glaring at him and watching intently as he trails behind Daryl. “Who’s that?” He nods towards the man and Daryl looks up. He waves the man away and the guard watches for another second before turning and scanning the gates. “No one,” He says.   
“Alright then.” Negan huffs, ‘must not want me getting too familiar.’ “So can I ask you a question?” Daryl groans and ducks under a low branch as he carefully steps through the leaves, trying not to disturb the earth. “All you been doin’ is askin’ damn questions.” Negan follows Daryl’s movements and laughs. “What can I say? I’m a curious man.”   
“Well, fuckin’ quit. Don’t wanna talk right now. Let’s just do what we out here to do.” Negan sighs. “Got it.”

-

Night came quicker than Negan was expecting and Daryl leads him to a spot to set up a small camp. It’s open with a good bit of room, while still having enough coverage from surrounding, lower hanging branches. Daryl throws the bag down and begins gathering some wood to make a small fire. Negan stands and watches him, not knowing if the other man would want him to help or stay out of the way. Daryl quickly gathers enough pieces, sets them up, and lights a fire in the center of the small area. He sits down and opens the bag, pulling out two canteens and what looks like homemade granola bars. “...here,” he says as he holds up a canteen and one of the bars. Negan thanks him as he takes them and sits down at the opposite side of the fire.   
Daryl opens his canteen and chugs, but stops when he notices that Negan is staring at him. “What?” Negan opens his own canteen, “nothing.” He takes a few swallows of his own then takes a bite of the bar, it isn’t as bad as he was expecting. “You been keepin’ an eye on me since we left.” “Just wonderin’ a few things, that’s all.” He shrugs and Daryl huffs before taking another drink from his canteen. He wipes his mouth lazily and says “ain’t good enough.”  
Negan rolls his eyes. “See, I’m a bit confused now. First, you don’t want me to talk or ask questions. And now you do? Which is it, Daryl? Have a hard time making up your mind?” Daryl sets his canteen down and props his forearms up on his knees, which are pulled up a little close to his chest, and starts scratching at his hands a bit. “You wanna talk or dont you?”   
“I’ve been wanting to talk this whole goddamn time, but you wanna shut me down. If you want me to answer your question, then you’ll have to answer one of mine. Fair?” Daryl considers this for a moment then nods. “Fine.” “Good,” Negan grins, he feels a little pride at getting the other man to compromise. “Alright then. The reason I’ve kept an eye on you is because Judith asked me to.” Negan lies, but he doesn’t know what else to say. He thinks maybe he’s intrigued with Daryl like he was before, but he isn’t sure if he should say that because it just doesn’t sound quite right to him.   
“Judith asked you to? Why?” “Don’t know, she just did.” Negan lies again. He figures Daryl wouldn’t like the fact that Judith said he might need a friend. He also doesn’t think Daryl would be happy knowing that the kid is scared he’ll go, it’s obvious how much she means to him. “Now my turn.” Daryl grunts and Negan takes that as his cue to ask his question. “Why did you tell your people that I’m ‘not to be touched,’ as Rosita put it?” “...figured you might be helpful. I told you I’m glad you killed Alpha. Might think you did it for other reasons, but you still did it. I don’t trust it and I don’t trust you, but that shit comes second right now.”  
Negan cocks his head, “what do you mean?” Daryl stops scratching at his hands and picks up a leaf. He begins tearing small pieces off and throwing them in the little fire. “I wasn’t thinkin’ right earlier on the way back home.” “Home?” Daryl looks up at him, “my home.”   
“Right.”  
“Took some time to cool off and I realized that. I was just sayin’ some shit that I guess built up over all this time. I meant it all, but it ain’t the time for that. My home’s in danger. All them people there are in danger. You did somethin’ no one else did. Don’t think no one else could’ve done it, really. But there’s gonna be a lot fuckin’ worse comin’ and we’re gonna need people. Keepin’ that place and everyone in it safe is what matters. Right now is what matters. Not the past.  
“I figure Rick would rather us work together than for me to let that shit stop me from doin’ everything I can to protect those walls.” He finishes and throws the rest of the leaf into the flames. Negan nods, he understands Daryl’s anger and respects that the man can put it aside for Alexandria. “I’m relieved you think that. And honestly, I want to help. Tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it, no questions asked.”   
“Good,” Daryl reaches into his bag and pulls out a small blanket, he tosses it to Negan and lays on his back with one arm under his head and the other resting on his stomach. “Get some sleep.” Negan rolls up the blanket, lays back, and places it under his head. He closes his eyes and Daryl speaks. “Hey, Negan.” “Yeah?” Negan answers.  
“You got your chance.”  



	3. There Are Some Things I’ll Live Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little later than I wanted to post, but it’s here. Hopefully it’s long enough!

Growls wake Negan early that morning, the sun barely rising and the thickness of the trees keeping most of the soft light out from the campsite. He groans as he rolls to feel around for a thick branch, his eyes still closed. The growls get closer and he hears the leaves crunching underneath the feet of the nearing walker. “It’s too damn early for this, shithead.” He opens his eyes and the Walker is only a few feet from him, he scrambles to his feet with a branch gripped in one hand. Negan raises his arm to swing, but before he can he hears a whooshing sound and an arrow buries itself in the walker’s left eye.   
Negan turns and sees Daryl standing, wielding his crossbow. “That was mine, in case my impending doom wasn’t enough of an indication,” he jokes. “Sorry for savin’ your life.” It almost sounds humorous as it leaves Daryl’s mouth. “Sir, did you just joke with me?” Negan asks, amused. Daryl’s face is suddenly serious and he answers starkly, “no.”  
“My bad, kind of sounded for a second like you weren’t deathly serious for once.” “Ain’t time for jokes or games,” Daryl says as he retrieves his arrow from the skull. “Come on, got a lot to cover.” Daryl leans down to his bag and pulls out one of the bars, he tosses it to Negan and motions for the blanket. Negan catches it and shoves all of it in his mouth before picking up the rolled blanket and handing it to the other man. He picks up his canteen and washes the food down. “So is this what you’ve spent most of your time doing? Keepin’ watch? I’d noticed you’d be gone for days at a time.” Daryl throws the bag over his shoulder and starts off, “You been watchin’ me?” Daryl eyes him curiously as they walk and it makes Negan feel a bit more of the nervousness that’s been with him since they had that first encounter. “I didn’t exactly have anything else to do while imprisoned, you know. I people watched.”   
“Nah, did a lot of back and forth between here and Hilltop. Mostly just been doin’ this since all the shit with them freaks escalated.” Daryl carefully watches the surrounding woods and makes sure to keep his tracks covered as he steps. Negan tries to do the same, but Daryl is proving to be more skillful. “Who usually patrols with you?” Negan asks. “No one.”  
“Who decided that you take me with you this time?” Daryl stops and scans the trees. “I see you got more questions today,” He says quietly. Negan mirrors him, eyes glancing from tree to tree, trying to see what Daryl might be seeing. “I told you I’m curious,” he squints his eyes in an attempt to cover more distance, but quickly gives up. It’s clear Daryl has a very trained eye.   
“If you hafta know, I did.” Daryl crouches down a bit and aims. Negan follows his line of sight and sees his target is a walker off in the distance, lazily dragging its feet. Daryl shoots and the walker goes down. “Why? I mean, you could’ve easily just told me to stay out of trouble and left me on my own. By the way, that thing wasn’t really a threat.” Daryl stands and continues trekking through the leaves. “Got two reasons. One, I don’t see you stayin’ out of trouble if I left you there. Two, ‘cause I’d be riskin’ lettin’ someone kill you. And I ain’t about to leave these out here for them to keep buildin’ an army.” Negan lets out a chuckle, but he doesn’t feel so humorous, “that wouldn’t entirely be bad for you though.” Daryl warns Negan offhandedly about a large branch as he steps over it, then says “I told you last night that you got your chance. I wouldn’t decide that then let you get killed.”  
Something flutters in Negan’s stomach, but he ignores it. “You must’ve grown fond of me pretty quickly,” Negan says, half amused, half on edge. “Maybe I-“ Daryl stops when suddenly they hear a rustling through the leaves. He lifts his crossbow quickly and Negan watches as his eyes dart from tree to tree, branch to branch. The rustling gets louder and quickly Daryl is whipping around to face Negan, crossbow raised and ready, and yells “down!”   
Negan does as instructed with no delay and drops to the ground. He hears the arrow fly through the air and there’s a harsh exhale as it hits flesh. Daryl quickly stomps his way to his victim, a deadly anger shadowing his face. Negan follows behind Daryl in case he’s needed, despite his lack of a weapon. They watch the Whisperer on the ground writhe and groan in pain for a few seconds, then Daryl is pointing his weapon directly in his masked face.   
“How many of you are out here?” Daryl growls. The Whisperer cries in pain, “just me! It’s just me, I swear!” “That’s a fuckin’ lie!” Daryl puts his foot against the tail of the arrow and slowly pushes it in. The Whisperer screams, but Daryl doesn’t relent. “Tell me the truth or I’ll kill you right here,” his voice has dropped deep and harsh. Blood is seeping out from around the entry wound on the Whisperer’s shoulder and his screams become a pained whimpering. “T-three! There are three of us! Please, I don’t wanna die!”  
Daryl stares down at the man and for a moment Negan thinks he’s going to let him go. And then he releases an arrow between the Whisperer’s eyes.   
Negan exhales sharply as he watches Daryl kill him. He looks into his face and sees pure, silent rage. Daryl pulls the arrow out slowly and faces Negan. The raw emotions he sees in his eyes make him feel admiration more than before. Witnessing that ruthlessness surprises him, but Negan knows now he would do anything for him.  
They stand there, staring at each other, and Daryl opens his mouth to speak when in an instant a knife tears through the flesh of his right bicep. Daryl gasps sharply as it cuts deep through the muscle and blood pours down his arm, but he doesn’t let go of his crossbow. “Shit!” Negan yells, he quickly scans through the trees and sees two Whisperers, one pulling out another knife to throw. Negan growls and it takes barely a moment before he’s behind Daryl. He places both hands on Daryl’s crossbow and, without a second thought, aims it and places a finger over the other man’s on the trigger. Before he can even breathe, an arrow is released and hits the attacker directly in the heart. The man falls.  
Negan lets go, snatches another arrow from the quiver, and rushes at the third Whisperer. The man has a machete and swings it at Negan’s head, but he ducks to avoid it. Negan uses the arrow to stab the man’s abdomen and he yells, wildly swinging his weapon as Negan pulls the arrow back out. The man directs his swings downward at Negan’s shoulders, but he moves from side to side, narrowly missing the blows each time.   
Negan slashes and manages to cut the man’s forearm, making him drop his weapon. Realizing he has no chance, he desperately resorts to using his one good arm to throw punches to Negan’s chest. Negan grunts with each hit, but there isn’t enough force behind them to push him back. Finally, he plants his feet strong, raises his arm, and brings the arrow forward, burying it in the Whisperer’s throat.   
Blood squirts from the wound and he begins making a deep gurgling sound as he drops to the ground. Negan wants to watch the man die, but he pulls the arrow out and returns to Daryl, who is now on one knee in the leaves, clutching his arm. “You okay?” Negan helps Daryl stand and lets the other man lean on him to keep him steady. Daryl sucks in a sharp breath, “ ‘M good...” He pants after he speaks and Negan looks at the place Daryl is holding. Through his fingers, he can see that the muscle is torn and that white flesh is exposed. There’s still a steady stream of blood dripping down out of the wound.   
“You need stitches, Daryl. We gotta get you back.” Daryl begins to protest, but there’s a sharp stinging that shoots through his arm and it’s enough to almost knock him over completely. “Agh! Yeah...you’re probably right...” He groans. Negan would grin and make a joke about winning if he wasn’t so concerned right now. He holds the elbow of Daryl’s good arm and keeps him balanced as they begin walking back. “Hey, man,” Daryl breathes. “Yeah?” “...thank you.” Negan can still hear the man gurgling behind them as they walk away, dying slowly, and he feels something swelling deep in the pit of his stomach.   
“Let’s get you home.”


	4. But I Want You To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went in a different direction than I was originally anticipating, but I’m okay with it.

By the time they reach the gates, Daryl is pale and shivering. He’s barely able to hold onto Negan to keep himself upright and drags on slowly. “Stay with me, Daryl. Stay with me.” Negan chants. He hasn’t stopped saying it over and over the entire way back, worried that the minute he stops will be the minute Daryl falls over dead from blood loss. “Startin’ to get real dizzy...” Daryl says quietly as he clutches the other man’s arm. “It’s okay, we’ll get you fixed up, alright? Stay with me, you’re home.”   
Negan keeps Daryl standing at the entrance and looks up to see who is guarding. It’s the same man from before, the one who watched Negan when they left. “Hey, jackass!” He yells. The man looks down at them, “Daryl! What did you do?!” He hurries to let them in and is on Daryl’s other side to help him quickly. “Excuse me, prick, do you not see me walking my not-so-happy-right-now ass in here supporting him? Did it not occur to you that maybe I’m helping him, that I didn’t do this?” Negan grinds his teeth in irritation while side eyeing the guard.   
They get Daryl inside the walls and the man yells for someone to help. “All I know is he left in one piece and you brought him back like this,” the guard says before he yells again. “Yeah, and he’d be worse off if it wasn’t for me, so back off,” Negan growls. “Daryl!” Another voice cries and Negan looks forward to see Aaron running to them. He takes Daryl’s good arm from Negan and pushes him aside, then leads them into the infirmary. They help Daryl, shivering harder now and dripping sweat, to one of the beds. “I need gauze, suture thread, and a curved needle,” Aaron says as he pushes Daryl back to lie down, who groans loudly in pain. Daryl has gone completely white, covered in sweat and shaking so violently that Negan thinks he might shatter. “There should be a box with some antibiotics and pain killers around here somewhere, too.”  
Negan quickly sorts through the supplies in the cabinets and on the shelves, shoving things he doesn’t need out of the way and frantically looking for what Aaron requested. Daryl grabs Aaron’s arm, “no pain killers,” he demands. Aaron looks at him with wide eyes, but then nods. “No painkillers.” Negan finds what he’s looking for and rushes to the bed. “You sure you can do this without them?” He asks, concern in his voice. “I’ve had worse.” Daryl’s voice is weak and gruff. Negan doesn’t think much of what he said, everyone has had serious injuries at one point or another over the years since this all began, but he doesn’t miss the soft, sad smile Aaron gives Daryl. “Alright. Aaron, what do you need me to do?” He hands the supplies over and Aaron grabs a towel from the side of the bed to put pressure on Daryl’s wound. “Thread that needle,” Aaron holds up the metal that replaces his left hand, “I can’t exactly do it myself.”   
Negan does as instructed and gives the needle over to Aaron. Then he goes over to Daryl’s side and squeezes his good arm. “You’ve got this.” Daryl looks up at him, seemingly out of it, and nods. “You’re gonna have to hold him,” Aaron says as he prepares to begin sewing. He forces the needle through layers of skin and Daryl lurches forward and cries out. Negan pushes Daryl down by his chest, steadying him against the bed, and Aaron says “Negan, hold him still!” Aaron curves the needle through muscle and tissue, pulls it out, and loops it back in again. It’s taking all of Negan’s strength to push against Daryl’s writhing, he struggles to hold him down. “Daryl, you’re okay, you’ve got to stop moving, alright?” He says as he looks down at the wound, watching Aaron make a third loop. The flesh that’s torn makes a vertical stripe at least four inches in length and Negan knows it’ll take some time before Aaron is finished stitching.   
Daryl cries out each time the needle enters his skin and then lets out a strangled sob, Negan leans down closer to him. “Hey, you’re okay, it’s okay. He’ll be done soon, I promise. I promise, Alright?” Daryl nods and brings his other hand up to grip Negan’s wrist. He’s holding tightly and it hurts, but he knows it doesn’t compare to what he’s feeling right now so he lets it happen. After what feels like forever, Aaron makes the final stitch and wraps gauze tightly around Daryl’s bicep. He groans at the pressure and squeezes Negan’s wrist. “See? That didn’t take too long, did it?” Daryl lets out a weak and tired half laugh, half exhale. “Fuck off,” he says as he shivers again and Negan smiles. “You’re okay.” Daryl nods, looks up at him, and they watch each other for a moment. Negan feels eyes on them and looks over at Aaron, who is standing there staring at the two of them. “I’ll be back. Give him two of those antibiotics and don’t let him get up. If he needs anything, yell for me, okay?” Aaron leaves the two alone.   
Negan looks back at Daryl, who looks away. “You sure you don’t want those painkillers?” Daryl shakes his head, “don’t need ‘em. Just need sleep.” “Well, you did lose a lot of blood. Take the antibiotics and then I’ll let you get some rest.” Negan picks up the bottle, opens it, and gets two of the pills out. Daryl takes them and swallows them, but he coughs from how hard it is to get them down with as dry as his mouth is. “Do you, uh, want me to stay in here with you?” Negan asks awkwardly. “Ain’t no reason for you to be out there by yourself,” Daryl answers tiredly.   
“In case one of your friends tries to kill me? Right. It only makes sense that I would stick to you. Not to mention, you might need me.” Daryl closes his eyes and Negan moves a chair to sit next to his bed. “Get some rest.” He pats his hand and Daryl takes his wrist again, not hard like before. Exhaustion pulls Daryl into sleep almost immediately. Negan sits quietly and looks down at the hand still holding his wrist. He could pull his arm back out of the grip without disturbing him, but he doesn’t. ‘This ain’t so bad.’ He likes the thought that he might be needed again, likes the feeling of Daryl needing him.   
His eyes begin to feel heavy and he closes them for a moment.   
-

He isn’t sure how long he sat there like this, but he hears the door and opens his eyes again. Aaron walks in with a plate in his hand and a pitcher of water tucked in between his side and his elbow. “How’s he doing?” He asks quietly as he places the plate and pitcher on a table. “He’ll be better once he has enough rest and recovers from how much blood he lost,” Negan explains. He looks at the plate. “Don’t wake him, he can eat later.” It’s less a command and more of a request, but Aaron picks up the plate and walks over to him. “I know. It’s for you.” He hands the plate over and Negan takes it with his free hand. It’s a tomato sandwich with some carrots and cucumbers on the side and what looks like a peanut butter cookie. “Thank you,” Negan says sincerely and he realizes how hungry he actually is.   
Aaron pulls a chair over to Daryl’s other side and inspects the bloody gauze. “He’ll need this changed when he wakes up.” Negan nods at the instruction, “I’ll take care of it.” Aaron sits back in his chair. “Can I ask you a question?” “You mean two?” Negan jokes and Aaron rolls his eyes, clearly not even slightly amused. “Yes, I mean two.” “Shoot.” He motions to Daryl’s hand, “what’s going on here?”  
Negan looks at him curiously, “What do you mean?” “He’s holding onto you.” Negan glances down at their hands and then back up at Aaron. “Yeah?” Aaron shakes his head. “Daryl isn’t known for being physically close to too many people. Hell, he isn’t known for being emotionally close to too many people either, but he’s worked on that. So this comes as a surprise to me.” Negan lets out a laugh and Aaron raises an eyebrow. “This is nothing, he was out of it. Probably didn’t realize what he was doing.”   
“Probably,” Aaron says sarcastically. “What also comes as a surprise is the fact that you’re letting him do it.” Negan’s brows knit together as he frowns. “Despite the shit I’ve done in the past that says otherwise, I’m not heartless. I promised Judith I would take care of him. You don’t break a promise to a kid, that’s just cold.” Aaron eyes him suspiciously. “Well, you two seem to have gotten pretty close the last two days. He suddenly brings you here, tells us all not to lay a hand on you, leaves with you, then shows back up hanging off of you with a pretty bad injury. Which, by the way, I haven’t heard an explanation for yet.”   
Negan feels an anger rising in his chest, “I didn’t do this to him. We were attacked by skins. He killed one, then two more showed up. One threw a knife and it got him. I killed them both and brought him here. I don’t want to sound like some big badass, but he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me, so maybe you should say thank you instead of accusing me. Maybe you should apologize to him for letting him go out there by himself, no back up, just alone.   
Did it ever cross your damn mind that he could get killed out there? And none of you could’ve done a damn thing about it because none of you had the sense to make sure he had someone with him? I mean, fuck, it’s like none of you even really give a shit about him as long as he’s protecting all of your asses! He can’t protect shit if he’s fucking dead.” Negan finishes and Aaron stares at him. He sighs, “look...I don’t mean to accuse anyone. I know you’re all real close and he considers you all family. But I’m right about the fact that you shouldn’t let him go out there alone and I don’t like that I’m being questioned and treated like I’m still a jackass left and right. But I get it. You don’t trust me. He doesn’t even trust me-“ “he doesn’t,” Aaron interrupts, “he said that. But his actions suggest otherwise.” He takes a deep breath and stands up. “I’m sorry. You are right, he could get killed. And I believe you. I’m glad you were out there with him and I’m grateful that you got him home. Thank you.”  
Negan is caught off guard with Aaron’s words and he can’t think of something to say, so he doesn’t speak. Aaron walks to the door and opens it. “If Daryl trusts you, then I trust you. I may not like you, I may even hate you, but he usually isn’t wrong about people and there must be something he sees in you to give you the chance that he is. If he can do that, I can too.” Aaron leaves and closes the door behind him, closing Negan in with his words and a deep feeling of relief in his gut. He looks at the food on his plate, but decides he’s not really hungry anymore and sets it down on one of the nearby tables. Suddenly, the hand on his wrist lets go and he looks over. Daryl groans quietly and tries to sit up, but Negan pushes him back slowly. “Uh uh, lay your ass back down,” He commands. “I ain’t a kid,” Daryl says weakly. “No, you’re not. You’re a grown ass man who had his arm fucking cut open, so you need your rest. Let your body recover, then you can act like a badass.”   
Daryl sighs and drops his head back on the bed. “Good man,” Negan pats his leg and moves to the pitcher to get him some water. He takes an empty glass off one of the counters, pours the water, and walks it back to Daryl. “Here. Drink up before I change that.” He points to the gauze and hands the cup over. Daryl mumbles something that sounds like “don’t tell me what to do”, but he obeys anyway and swiftly drains the glass. Negan takes it and puts it away before pulling his chair directly beside the bed and sitting down.   
Daryl flinches when Negan begins unwrapping the gauze and his whole body visibly tenses. “Sorry,” he says, then carefully removes it all. There’s dried blood all over his bicep, but the stitches are in place well from what he can see. He gets one of the towels and goes back to the pitcher to wet it, then sits back down and starts cleaning Daryl’s arm.   
“So,” he starts, “Aaron says you act like you trust me, even though you told them and me that you don’t.” Daryl flinches again when Negan rubs the towel too close to the stitches and sucks in a sharp breath. “Aaron’s just talkin’ bullshit,” he says dismissively. Negan stops and looks at him. “Is he?”   
Daryl sighs. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t trust you. And I don’t wanna.” “But?” Negan looks back down and wipes the last bit of crusted blood away. He grabs the clean gauze and starts carefully wrapping his arm. “But,” he sighs again, “I got a feelin’ that I should. Don’t know why, but I keep gettin’ that feelin’. With what you did to alpha, and with what you did out there for me, I’m startin’ to think maybe I can trust you.” Negan finishes with the gauze and looks at him again. “You can trust me. I’m trying to prove that.” Daryl is looking at him too. “I know.”  
Negan grins and sits back in his chair, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the other man. “Something about me, huh?” He jokes. Daryl looks away.  
“Somethin’ like that.”  



	5. I Need You Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve already seen many times in the series that Daryl is a big softie deep down and I’m living for the idea that Negan really is too.
> 
> Chapters may be added less frequently for awhile. My sweet almost-a-toddler son has an ear infection and will be receiving all the snuggles, proper treatment, care, and love that he needs.

Negan opens his eyes and realizes he fell asleep in his chair again. He looks over and sees that Daryl fell asleep too. He’s on his good side with his head tucked against his elbow and his right arm held stiffly against his chest. Daryl’s lips are slightly parted and his chest rises and falls gently as he breathes. He looks peaceful and Negan makes a mental note that he likes that look on him. He rolls his eyes at himself for that.   
‘I should go find him something to eat,’ he thinks. He quietly gets up off his chair and hears the door open. Carol walks in, takes a look at Daryl, and gently closes the door so she doesn’t wake him. She faces Negan and strides over to him, getting close to his face and shoving her finger in the center of his chest. “What, were you mad at me for not coming back with you and singing your praises for what you did? Decided to get back at me by going after him?” She scowls, her voice low and soft, but Negan thinks she’s like a lioness right now. He feels a calm rage bubbling up and glares down at her. “One, princess, this-“ he motions between he and Daryl, “isn’t your business. Two, it has nothing to do with you.”  
He grips her hand tightly and throws it away from him. “Now I’d appreciate it if you would keep your goddamn hands off of me.” She narrows her eyes at him and begins to speak, but they hear Daryl stirring from his sleep. “What’s goin’ on?” He asks, his voice rough. “Nothing,” she answers. “How are you feeling?” Her voice sounds a little more tender now and she walks over to the bed after giving Negan an angry glare. “Like I got thread holdin’ shit together and you two are arguin’ right now,” he says, clearly irritated. He groans as he puts his hands on the bed to push himself upright. “What’re you two fussin’ about? And what are you doin’ here? Negan said you weren’t comin’ back.”   
“Of course he did. I was coming back, I just needed time. I didn’t say I was never going to come home.” Daryl nods stiffly and Negan rolls his eyes at her, “yeah, you just didn’t keep your end of the deal and left me to handle this shit on my own.” Daryl looks at him like he said something wrong and Carol speaks, “and in return you got him hurt, so congratulations.” “For the love of Jesus Christ himself, I did NOT get him hurt! How many times am I gonna have to say that to you people?! I brought him home after he was attacked!” He yells then notices Daryl is looking down at his hands. “Hey, what? I say something?” Daryl shakes his head dismissively. “Just ain’t handling shit on your own. I’ve been stickin’ with you,” his expression is faking disinterest, but his voice sounds a bit hurt.   
“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Negan says as he holds his hands up like he’s surrendering. “I didn’t mean I am handling it on my own, I meant she left me to without keeping her word.” Carol crosses her arms. “No, I didn’t keep my word, and neither did you. You were supposed to do it quickly.” “Seriously, again with this ‘not doing it quickly’ shit? I wanted to keep all my fucking limbs attached to the rest of my body!” Daryl huffs, “just stop, both of you.” Negan and Carol both look at him and he moves to put his feet over the side of the bed on the floor. He inhales sharply when he uses both arms to steady himself and Carol quickly moves to sit next to him. “Are you okay?” He breathes and turns to her. “No. I’m not. A lot of shit’s happened between us the last couple months. And I’m really fuckin’ pissed at you for it.” He looks up at Negan, “us too, some shit has happened. But he’s tellin’ the truth, he killed those skins when they cut me and I wouldn’t have made it back before bleedin’ out if it wasn’t for him. And these fuckin’ stitches burn when I move. And there’s a whole army of walkers comin’ for us with a bunch of fuckin’ freaks leadin’ em here and I’ve got no idea when that’s gonna happen. There’s a lot goin’ on here. And I just want a break.” He finishes and Carol puts her hand on his back. “I know. I’m sorry. We’ll get through it.”   
Daryl sighs and looks back to Negan. “I need to talk to her alone for a bit.” Negan gives him a look that says ‘are you sure?’ and Daryl nods. “Sure thing. If you need me though, I’m right outside, okay?” Carol glares at him and snaps out “he isn’t going to need you.” Daryl holds his hand up to stop her. “If I need you, you’re right outside.” They look at each other for a moment and Negan nods. He walks out and shuts the door behind him, then leans his back on it as he crosses his arms.   
He’s waiting for maybe twenty minutes when he sees Rosita heading his way and if Negan were anyone else, he’d be intimidated by the way she’s stalking towards him.   
“Daryl is predisposed at the moment, princess.” “I’m not here for him,” she says darkly as she reaches towards her belt. Negan sees she’s going for a knife and holds his hands up as he straightens himself off the door. “Now hold on. Look, I know I hurt you and I killed people you loved, but what would Daryl think if you do this after he instructed you leave me be?” He speaks quickly, but Rosita readies her knife. “I learned to be okay with you in that prison. I was trying to be okay with you being here. But I can’t. Not after everything you did.” “You don’t want to do this.” He wants to say he’s sorry, but he knows those words will mean nothing, so he readies himself for defense. “I do.” She rushes at him with the knife held high and he jumps away from the door when she brings it down in a fierce slash. She cuts the door and the impact is enough to throw her off, but she quickly recovers, spins around to face him and throws her arm sideways to slash again. He holds his arms to his face as he ducks, then quickly steps to the side and loops around behind her. She raises her arm back up in preparation and starts to turn to him, but he grabs her wrist and twists it while he pulls it up over her head. She swings her other arm, throwing her elbow into his side, but he grips her wrist tighter and refuses to let go.  
The door swings open and Daryl rushes out. “Rosita, stop!” He commands as he wrings the knife from her hand. She swings her free fist at him and lands a punch to his abdomen. Daryl tenses and lurches forward, he groans in pain as the torn muscles in his arm clench. He slaps a hand over the stitched wound and sucks in air through his teeth. Rosita realizes what she did and gasps, “Daryl! I’m so sorry!” Negan drops her wrist and she holds her hands out to Daryl as if she wants to touch him, but doesn’t. Carol, who watched from the doorway, hurries to Daryl’s side and puts a hand on his back.   
“Are you okay?” She asks softly. “I’ll be fine,” He grits his teeth as he speaks. Carol turns to Rosita. “What were you thinking?” “I was thinking what everyone is thinking! That he shouldn’t be walking free! He should be dead!” “Think of Siddiq,” Daryl says. “One of them Whisperers did that, under Alpha’s instructions. And Negan, he’s the one that took her out. What he did to us all before ain’t excusable. But that, that should be enough to move on.” Rosita glances to Negan. “He’s done bad shit. But hell, we all have. We all let something-grief, anger- turn us into people we no longer are. We’ve all made shit decisions and mistakes. But look where we all are. Here, together. So, please, let’s stop fightin’ each other over what’s been done that can’t be changed.”   
She looks down at her feet. “...you really think he’s changed?” She asks, unsure and shaky. “I got a feelin’ about him. And I gotta be feelin’ it for a reason. You don’t have to like him. But we’ve got bigger things goin’ on to worry about right now. Let’s get through all of it together first, then worry about everything else. I’m askin’ you, give him a chance to prove he wants to protect this place.” Rosita looks back up at him and they lock eyes for a moment as she considers his words.   
“I’ll do it for you. We’re family and I trust you. But the minute he seems like he’s going to betray us-“ “I’ll kill him myself.” Daryl is serious when he says it and Negan’s chest feels tight. “I promise, I’m on your side.” Rosita doesn’t look at him, but it’s clear her fight is over and she walks away. Negan goes to Daryl’s side, “let’s get you back to bed. You haven’t rested enough.” He looks over at Carol and she nods her head at him, her way of saying Daryl convinced her too. They both help Daryl back inside to his bed and he lies down. Carol kisses his head and tells him she’ll be back to check on him soon. She passes Negan on her way out and places a hand on his shoulder before she leaves.  
Negan stays standing and stares down at the other man. “You meant that.” “I did,” Daryl says. Negan goes to him, leans down, and pulls him into a gentle hug, being careful of his injury. “Thank you...” he says softly. “...for what?” “For everything. Giving me a chance, trusting that feeling you’ve mentioned, standing up for me. I know I’ve fucked up. But you’ve fought for me. I can’t tell you what that means to me. I mean everything I say and I want what you’ve all got here. A family who will fight for each other, safety and solidarity inside these walls, trust and security. I want that and I’ll show you I mean it.”  
Daryl is quiet for a few moments, but then he lifts his arm up and puts it around Negan. “As long as you’re showing me you’re a better man and showing me loyalty, you’ve got that. We’re family now.” Daryl feels something wet on his neck and realizes Negan is crying. He hugs him a little tighter.   
“We’re family.”


	6. I Need You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t as long as I was originally planning, but I felt like this was a good stopping point and couldn’t wait to post it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It’s been two days since the events with Rosita. Things have felt more calm and there’s been less tension in the air. Aaron has come to check on Daryl a few times each day and although he doesn’t speak much to Negan, the few words they have exchanged have been civil. Carol has sat with them for an hour or two a day and it’s seemed good for Daryl, the lighthearted conversations they’ve had has lifted his mood and Negan sees they’ve patched things up. Carol showed Negan where the food supplies are kept and the only times he’s left Daryl’s side have been to get meals for them.   
Negan thinks he and Daryl have made more progress since he hugged him back and said that they’re family. He’s been more open, freely talking and Negan has managed to pull a laugh out of him a few times. They’re sitting together and talking about things they enjoyed before everything ended when Aaron walks into the infirmary. “Well, Daryl,” He starts, “I think you’ve regained enough strength to leave here if you’d like, go back to your own house.” “These four walls are about to drive me insane,” Daryl jokes. “For once, I’m ready to be in my own place.”   
Negan feels anxiety start creeping up in his chest at that statement, he wonders if their time together will be over. As if reading his mind, Daryl says “we haven’t figured out a place for you. You can stay with me and then decide later from there. If that’s okay with you.” “That’s okay,” Negan answer is immediate and he regrets how quickly he agrees, assuming Daryl may think he’s too eager about the idea. “Alright, good. I’ve got some spare clothes and stuff if you want ‘em. I don’t know how much of your own stuff you’ve got now.” Negan breathes an internal sigh of relief since Daryl doesn’t seem to think what he was afraid of. “Now that you’ve decided that, I do need to check on your arm before you leave. Just to make sure it’s healing well,” Aaron says as he begins gathering supplies. “That’s fine, so long as you don’t change your mind about me leavin’.”   
Aaron laughs, “unless you have a major infection, which you’re showing no signs of, you’re still free to go.” He sits next to the bed and takes Daryl’s arm so he can unwrap the gauze. He takes his time inspecting the wound and it makes Negan slightly nervous. “Everything okay? Is it healing right?” He asks. Aaron looks up at him, “oh yes, it’s actually doing really well. I was worried you might have some permanent damage to the muscle, Daryl, but you may be able to avoid that. It’ll still hurt for quite some time, but if you’re careful not to overuse it until it’s fully healed then permanent damage won’t be an issue in the future.”   
Negan grins at Daryl and says “listen to that, some good news there.” Daryl laughs, “finally somethin’ good. Thanks, Aaron.” Aaron smiles at him and rewraps his wound. “You’re welcome. Keep taking those antibiotics though, just for the next few days.” Daryl nods at him and stands up off the bed. “Yessir.” “Good. Now get out of here and try not to be back again soon,” Aaron jokes, then he says his goodbyes and leaves the two alone again.  
“So,” Daryl heads towards the door himself, “lemme show you where you’re stayin’.” Negan smiles at him and follows.

-

The house Daryl “lives in”, but doesn’t really stay in, is small and comfortable. It only has two bedrooms and is the only house on the street that had been built with one floor instead of two. Daryl leads Negan inside and the first room they walk into is a small but open living room with dark hardwood floors, smoky grey walls, and run down furniture that was probably expensive and well taken care of in the previous world. The room has a small kitchen attached and an island separates the two. Negan whistles, “nice setup here, Daryl.” Daryl shrugs as he throws the bag he had taken with him outside the walls onto the couch. “It ain’t my style.” “What is your style?” Negan asks as he walks around the room, looking at things Daryl has collected and kept here. “Piece of shit cabin with paint peelin’ off the walls and a screen door with holes in it that breaks off the top hinge when you slam it too hard.” Negan laughs, “you have that before the world went to shit?” Daryl looks at him, a serious expression on his face, and says “yes.” Negan feels bad for laughing now and stutters out an apology. Daryl laughs out loud, “I ain’t kidding about it, that really was what I had, but I was just fuckin’ with you a bit. I don’t care if you laugh, Merle and I used to laugh about it too.”   
Negan cocks his head. “Who’s Merle?” Daryl suddenly has a truly serious expression and looks away. “He was my brother. Died after. He was fuckin’ terrible in a lot of ways, but somethin’ I could almost always say was he made sacrifices.” Negan goes to him and places a hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that. If he’s anything like you, I think I would’ve enjoyed meeting him.” Daryl looks confused when he says that. “Whatcha mean?” Negan smiles and takes his hand away, “nothing important.” The other man doesn’t speak, just watches him with the same confusion and it makes Negan uncomfortable. “So, uh,” he says as he returns to glancing around the room and he notices face down picture frames on some shelves that are built into one wall, “are these yours? Or the previous family’s?” Daryl sits down on the couch. “They were mine. Aaron had a Polaroid camera and took a bunch of ‘em. He used to love givin’ everyone pictures he took.” Negan lifts one up to view it, but stops and asks “is this okay?” Daryl nods, “I don’t mind if other people see ‘em. I just don’t like lookin’ anymore.”  
Negan looks at the one in his hand and sees Daryl in it. He’s smiling a little and he’s seated at a dining table with a plate of spaghetti in front of him and a man Negan doesn’t recognize leaning over to him, one arm around Daryl’s shoulders and a big smile on his face. “Who’s this?” Negan asks as he holds the frame up. Daryl looks away. “Eric. He was Aaron’s partner and one of the first people I became friends with here.” Negan wants to ask what happened to him and decides not to when he sees how sad Daryl looks, not wanting to push him. Daryl speaks anyway, “he fought with us against the Saviors and didn’t make it.” “Daryl, I’m-“ he starts but is interrupted, “I said ‘Saviors’ for a reason, Negan. I ain’t sayin’ his death didn’t matter or that everything that happened is okay now. But we’re okay now. Things are different and you’re tryin’ to show me you aren’t that man anymore, so I’m not gonna say it like you are.”  
Negan locks eyes with him for a moment, then smiles. “Thank you.”  
He turns around and continues looking at the frames. He picks one up and it’s of Daryl and Rick. Daryl’s laughing and Rick is leaning into him with a hand on his shoulder for support, a bright and cheesy smile plastered on his face. “You two were close, huh?” Daryl smiles sadly. “Yeah....day he was gone was one of the hardest days I ever had. Only cried that hard on three other days before that.” “Can I ask you something?” Daryl says yes and Negan asks “can you tell me what the other three are sometime?” He considers this for a moment, then nods his head at him. “Sure. I can do that.” He stands up and motions for Negan to follow him down the hall. “Come on, you can stay in here.” Daryl shows him into his own room and goes over to an intricately carved dresser . “Other room was a kid’s. I’ll stay on the couch.” He opens a drawer and starts digging through it. “No, I’m not taking over your place like that. You keep your room and I’ll take the couch.” Daryl shrugs and throws a shirt and a pair of pants at Negan, who catches them. “Ain’t a big deal. I sleep on the couch when I’m here anyway.” Negan holds the shirt up to examine it, then the pants. The shirt is a white T-shirt and the pants are a dark grey with a few holes in the legs. “Why do you sleep on the couch?”   
“Habit, I guess.” Daryl takes a shirt and pants out for himself too, a plain black sweater and a pair of black jeans with a lot more holes than the pair Negan has in his hands. “I’m assuming you slept on a couch in your ‘piece of shit’ cabin, with it’s peeling paint and broken screen door?” Daryl laughs at him, “you assume correctly.” He turns around and strips out of his torn shirt and places it on the dresser. Negan tries not to look with the intention of respecting Daryl’s privacy, but the scars littering the other man’s back are captivating and he can’t take his eyes off of them. Daryl lifts the sweater to put over his head, but Negan walks up to him and delicately touches one of the scars underneath his left shoulder blade. He expected Daryl to be startled or to tell him not to touch him again, but he doesn’t. He just lowers his hands and sets the sweater on top of the dresser with his old shirt.   
“They ain’t pretty to look at. But I don’t mind ‘em as much anymore.” He’s quiet when he speaks and that tells Negan that he still is at least a little self conscious about them, so he traces a finger along another one in the middle of his upper back. “Don’t. They’re beautiful.”   
Daryl turns his head slightly, “You don’t think that.” “I do,” Negan moves to another one that curves from the apex of his right shoulder all the way to his lower spine. “Really. They’re beautiful. And they suit you, you’re a strong man and it makes sense that you have so many scars to prove that. To prove you can withstand anything. I’ve already seen proof of that many times in this world, but you did it in the last one too. What you’ve been through must’ve taken bravery and courage, and although you aren’t fully okay with them, they’re a sign of your resilience. You should be proud.”   
Daryl stays silent for a few minutes while Negan continues touching all the different shapes and lines on his back, thinking about what he said. “....thank you for that.” His voice is genuine and Negan smiles even though Daryl can’t see it. “Hey,” Negan says, “I’m gonna do something, If that’s okay. You can say no.” Daryl is silent again for a moment, but softly hums as a green light. Negan leans forward and gently places his lips against the first scar he touched, then he pulls back and waits for any disapproval. When none comes, he places a delicate kiss to the second scar, pauses afterwards, then to the third.   
Daryl quietly turns around and Negan is preparing himself for the approaching anger when hands cautiously touch either side of his face and he feels himself being pulled down. Daryl hesitates for one second, then connects his lips softly to Negan’s. Negan feels something warm deep within his chest and places one hand behind Daryl’s lower back and one on the base of his skull. He gently pulls him closer to deepen the kiss and feels that warmth become something even brighter, burning in his heart like a wildfire.   
Daryl pulls back and looks into his eyes and Negan realizes what that feeling is.  
He realizes he loves him.  



End file.
